A number of eavestrough systems are now known which use what is referred to as a hidden hook for suspending of the eavestrough below the roof eaves. Examples of such systems can be appreciated from the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,857, U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,342, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,029.
Provision for leaf securing means in eavestrough systems are also known according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,356 and U.S. Pat. 4,553,357 which use an eavestrough wherein the leaf screen is secured by means of slots placed in the eavestrough. The eavestrough of these patents uses a hook which is designed to be placed above the exterior of the eavestrough.
A hidden eavestrough hanger for suspending of the eavestrough has been described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 230,420 filed Aug. 10, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No 4,901,954, Feb. 20, 1990.